


Peu approprié

by Melie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Watson a de la visite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peu approprié

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger tant que ça, auparavant.  
\- Holmes, je suis un homme marié, et ma femme m'attend.  
\- Si vous y tenez vraiment, disons que je vais faire une exception pour elle... invitez-la à nous rejoindre !  
\- Holmes, quand vous m'avez fait venir, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pour une affaire urgente... soit l'une de vos affaires en cours, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'ôter vos mains de là et de m'expliquer en quoi vous avez besoin de moi.  
\- Watson, j'ai bien peur que le mariage vous ait fait perdre votre humour. »


End file.
